Unexpected alliance
by B9F8S5
Summary: Andrew(Test) Is treating Stacy Keibler like dirt. She then discovers that he's cheating on her with Trish Stratus, and the most unexpected person comes to her side,Oscar(Rey). They then join forces with Dave Bautista, Paul Levisque, Ric Flair, Victoria an
1. saved

I Own Nothing

Saved by the unexpected.

Chapter 1

Summary:

Well, incase there wasn't enough room to post it up, here it all is.

Andrew(Test) Is treating Stacy Keibler like dirt. She then discovers that he's cheating on her with Trish Stratus, and the most unexpected person comes to her side,Oscar(Rey). They then join forces with Dave Bautista, Paul Levisque, Ric Flair, Victoria and Lita in evolution. Please Review.

Pairings:

Test/Trish

Rey/Stacy

Lita/Batista

Victoria/Randy

---1991---

Stacy Keibler sighed, as she sat on her hotel room bed, receiving her anual 4 hour lecture from her so called boyfriend, Andrew Martin.

"Stacy, Stacy you bitch! Answer Me! Why were you hanging around with Dave Bautista?" Andrew yelled, shaking the walls.

"Drew, I told you a kazillion times, We used to go out, we're just friends now." Stacy replied, shaking inside.

"Yeah, like I beleive that load of shit." He replied, smacking Stacy across the face.

"GOD! Drew, what the hell happened to you, You used to be caring, but when that whore Trish Stratus debuted, you've been nothing but an asshole!" Stacy screamed, not knowing that Oscar Gutiérrez was just outside the hallway, hearing every single word.

"Don't you bring Trish into this, We're friends, Do you see me calling your friends whores? NO!" He yelled, smacking her across the face, yet again.

"That asshole." Oscar said to himself.

"Drew, what's wrong with you, are you like mentally retarded or something? And yes, You call Lisa(Victoria) and Amy(Lita) Whores all the time" Stacy yelled, putting a hand to her cheek, which was starting to bleed from all the force Andrew had put to it.

"You whore!" Andrew yelled, this time punching her in the face, knocking her out.

Oscar had enough, he knoocked on the door.

"What?" Andrew said, as he snswered the door. Oscar just kicked him in the groin, punched him in the face, and smashed a glass vase over his head, he saw Stacy, grabbed her, and walked out of the room. He then ran into Victoria and Lita, who were walking down the hallways as well.

"Oh God, Stacy!" Victoria and Lita yelled, running to thier friend.

"Yeah, I was walking down the hallway, and I heard screaming, So I stood there lisening, and then I heard smacking sounds, so I knocked on the door to see what was going on, and I saw her laying on the bed, with a pool of blood around her, and so I knocked Andrew out, and grabbed Stacy before it was too late, and by the way, I'm Oscar, Oscar Gutiérrez, I just got transferred from Smackdown! to Raw, I'm debuting tomorrow." Oscar said, as the two divas in front of him introuduced them to him.

"Hey, C'mon, we can bring her to Evolution's room, They'll protect her." Amy said, as everybody agreed

EVOLUTION'S HOTEL ROOM:

Lisa knocked on the door, her boyfriend, Randy Orton answered.

"Hey guys, Hey, aint you Oscar Gutiérrez? We were on Smackdown together." Randy said.

"Yup, the one and only." Oscar replied, giving Randy a high five.

"Alrighty, Rando, we came here for one reason, Kay, Oscar just saved Stacy from Andrew, who was abusing her, and Now Stacy needs protection, and Oscar probably does too. So, what we're saying, is that, Rando, Dave, Paul, Rick, do you have two open spots in evolution?" Amy said, as the three walked into the hotel room.

"Of course, Oscar, welcome to evolution, hey we have 2 extra beds, why don't you guys stay over the night, since you know, you're in evolution." Pauk(Triple H) said, as Stacy started to wake up.

"Ugh, where am I?" She said.

"Stace, your in Evolution's hotel room, Oscar, from smackdown! sved you, he got transferred to raw.

"Oh, Damn, what about Andrew, he has all my stuff in his hotel room?

"Don'tworry, I'll Get It all." Oscar said, getting up.

"I'll come with you, for protection." Dave said, gettingup as well.

They returned 5 minutes later with all of Stacy's stuff.

END OF CHAPTER 1- PlEaSe Lemme know what you thinkk.


	2. debuting

For all of those people who were confuzzled (confused) when I put 1991 in the 1st chapter of this story, I am terribly sorry, I have no clue why I put it there...

I Own Nothing.

Chapter 2

Evolution (Paul, Dave, Randy, Ric, Amy, Lisa, Stacy, Oscar) were all at the arena in Phoenix, Arizona for Raw.

REY'S RAW DEBUT:

Evolution's music hit, and the fans started cheering, for some reason, Evolution suddenly became a fan favorite.

"Now, we are out here in Phoenix, Arizona for 1 reason, Evolution has 2 new members, who wants to meet them?" Paul (Triple H) said, as the crowd went wild, Dave (Batista) then grabbed the microphone.

"Okay, first of all, the newest Evolution Diva, Raw's own, STACY KEIBLER!" Dave yelled, as Stacy came out in a short black shirt, and a white tank top, with black heels, shaking the hands of fans on her way down the ramp.

As she got into the ring, she gave the 4 guys kisses on the cheeks, and hugged Lita and Victoria.

"Okay, and Our Evolution's new male superstar, he was on SMACKDOWN! But he just recently got transferred to Raw, can you all guess who it is?" Ric asked, as the crowd started chanting

"Cena, Cena!"

"Nope, you guys are all wrong." Randy said, smirking.

"Okay, we'll give you hints, He's a cruiserweight." Amy (Lita) said, smiling.

"And, He is HOT!" Stacy said, giggling.

"Alright, His name Is 6.1.9 Rey Mysterio!" Victoria yelled, as Oscar (Rey) came out, in a suit, to his usual music, with a gold mask, which said Evolution on the back in blue.

"Yo, It's great to be here on Raw, and Hey, I have a treat for all you ladies out there, you know, since I just got transferred to Raw, and I am now officially a member of the strongest force in wrestling, Evolution, I am going to wrestle without my mask on, and just like Stacy said, I am hot!" Oscar said, as he took off his mask, making all the chicks in the crowd scream, just them, Test's music hit, and he came out with Trish Stratus, pissing Stacy off.

"Rey, you FuckShit! , don't think I forgot our little encounter art the hotel, and guess what, we, as in Me and Trish Stratus talked to GM Eric Bischoff, and he ranted us a match, against you two, Rey Mysterio and Stacy Keibler in an intergender tag team match. Test said, as they approached the ring.

"Dude, what's your problem, Your all pissed off at me because I kicked your ass when you were caught beating the shit out of an innocent woman." Rey said, as Test just scrunched his face up.

"It's true, last night, I was beaten up by that little asshole, Test, and do you know what, you guys got the match, because me and Rey, proud members of evolution, will kick your sorry asses!" Stacy said, as evolution left the ring.

END OF CHAPTER.

Next chappie will be The match, them clubbing, and some making out :P:P


	3. the match

I Own Nothing

Chapter 3

Rey and Stacy, along with all of Evolution were in their locker room, preparing for their upcoming matches.

"Yo, Stace, we should get goin, our match is like next." Rey said, getting up, in his new outfit, they said evolution down one leg, Mysterio 6.1.9 down the other leg, and the evolution symbol on the ass.

"Yeah, your rights, guys, only come out if we really need it." Stacy told the rest of evolution, who nodded their heads, as the two waked out the door for their match.

"So, Oscar, why exactly did you save me?" Stacy asked him, as they walked out of the locker room.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I really had the hugest crush on you since WCW, and I'm hoping that you'll go out with me sometime?" Oscar asked, as they approached the ring area, waiting for their music to start.

"Of course I would, I've had the hugest crush on you for a while." Stacy said, kissing him on the lips. Their music then started.

"Ladies and Gentleman, introducing first, the team of Rey Mysterio and Stacy Keibler!" Lillian Garcia announced as the two came down to the ring, to evolution's theme song of course, shaking hands along the way. Rey held the ropes down for Stacy, as she did her little bend down to get in trick, making Rey smile. They then did a pose on the top ropes for the fans, and then they modeled in the ring for a few seconds, allowing the fans to take pictures.

"And introducing, their opponents, the team of Test and Trish Stratus!" Lilian announced, as the two came out, the crowd booed them, a couple people even threw stuff at them, unpleasant stuff.

THE MATCH:

Stacy and Trish started off the match, she was in control, until Trish tagged in Test. He grabbed her by the hair. Rey was reaching out for the tag, but Test went and slapped her, he then threw her into Rey, allowing her to make the tag, Trish was already knocked out by Stacy. Rey and Test started off with a grapple, Test then kneed Rey in the gut.

"C'Mon Rey! 6.1.9!" Stacy screamed, starting a 6.1.9 chant, as Test locked Rey in a headlock. He soon escaped and he went for a springboard drop-kick, but Test moved out of the way and it hit the ref, knocking him out. Test then grabbed a steel chair and hit Rey on the back of the head with the chair, knocking him out cold. He then went after Stacy. He pulled her into the ring and started punching her, knocking her out cold, as well as causing her to bleed from the head. The crowd then erupted with cheers, as Batista, Triple H and Randy Orton ran out, going straight after Test and helping Rey up. The ref then gained consiousness and started looking at Stacy to see if she was okay, while that was going in, behind the ref, Rey low blowed Test, making him fall onto the 2nd rope, he 6.1.9'd him and then did that springboard thingy that he does after the 6.1.9 to Test, he then covered Test for the three count.

"Here are your winners, Rey Mysterio and Stacy Keibler!" Lilian Garcia announced, as Rey and a now conscious Stacy left the ring, with evolution standing behind them, smirking.

"Oscar, dude, we're all goin clubbin after the show, you up for it?" Paul (Triple H) asked as they walked out of the curtain thingy.

"Yeah, sure, me and Keibs were gonna go out later on anyways." Oscar (Rey) said, putting an arm around Stacy's shoulder.

"Awesome, speaking of Stacy, we should get her to the trainers, get her cleaned up and that." Dave(Batista) said, as they all sat down in front of a monitor, to watch the rest of the show.

"Yeah, I'll take her, you guys just wait here, we'll be right back." Oscar said, walking in the direction of the trainer's room, with Stacy at his side.

"Oscar, dude, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Ric yelled, causing everybody to laugh.

5 minutes later, Stacy was all cleaned up, and her and Oscar were on their way to the locker room to change into some street clothes.

IN THE LOCKER ROOM:

"Oscar, I just wanted to thank you again for saving me, it was a really nice thing to do." Stacy said, inching closer to him.

"Dude, don't worry about it, It's all my pleasure." Oscar said, inching closer to her, their faces were now inches apart, they then started making out, and by the time evolution came back to the locker room, they had each other's shirts off.

"Awwwwww, Dudes, get a friggin room." Lisa (Victoria) said, as they all walked into the dressing room.

"But we are in a room, incase you haven't noticed." Stacy said, putting her shirt back on, followed by her shoes.

"Whatever, now let's go get drunk off of our asses!" Amy ( Lita) said, as all of evolution left the locker room, arms around their respective girlfriends, except for Paul and Ric, who's wives were back at their houses, and it would be kinda gay if they put their arms around each other.

END OF CHAPTER

Next chapter will be them all clubbin and making out!"


End file.
